jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination
"I AM BETTER THAN YOU AT ALL!" ''―Abomination '''Emil Blonsky' (performed by Tim Roth) was special force operative trained by the British SAS. Now known as the Abomination, he is a former member of the Masters of Evil. Powers and Abilities The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. *'Superhuman Strength': The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 200 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. His fists are capable of striking with a maximum force force equivalent to 500 pounds of TNT. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He can jump 870 feet straight into the air. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Underwater Breathing': The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. *'Suspended Animation': Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Trivia *Abomination will become Jaden's enemy in Jaden meets The Incredible Hulk. *Abomination will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends Storm Adventures of The Incredible Hulk. *In "The Super Hero Squad Show", Abomination is protrayed as a bumbling idiot rather than an intellegent individual in his comic incarnation. Gallery 1667431-4cb5c81e20205.png 3883664 640px.jpg|As Doom's henchmen in "The Super Hero Squad Show" 640px-Abomination_in_Hulk_Agents_of_Smash.png|From "Hulk & the agents of S.M.A..S.H." Abomination-DWA.jpg|From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" BlonskyInjected.jpg Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-11982.jpg|Abomination's defeat Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney villains Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Charles Muntz's Empire Category:Marvel Villains Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Spider-Man's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Bullies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Shooters Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Xion's enemies Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Pure Evil